Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly known and further referred to herein as aerial drones, or simply drones are often sized for portability and personal user of a single person. Drones are often configured for relatively low-level flight, typically within viewing range of persons at ground level. Such drones are further referred to herein as personal drones, or simply drones. Some existing drones are controlled by a dedicated wireless remote control device. Such control devices rely on considerable skill and practice for effective operation. The drone is, in such cases, not usable without the remote control device. Use of the remote control device requires a user to carry and have not only the drone, but also the remote control device. such remote control devices are subject to interference, battery and power supply limitations, and manipulation errors.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.